


Ubbe Ragnarsson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Ubbe Ragnarsson





	1. Chapter 1

The room became awkward as you and Ubbe argue. He sighed defiantly and refused to rephrase what he’d said, making the situation worse. You shook your head knowing he would be difficult about helping you.

Hvitserk and Sigurd avoided looking at you or Ubbe as you glared at him. Ivar was sat grinning widely as he watched you both, glaring at Hvitserk when he nudged him and hushed him before he could say anything to make matters worse.

 

“So you are saying I will never be able to fight.” You snapped and Ubbe winced.

“No…” Ubbe sighed unsure what to say.

“Well you did.” Ivar added, receiving a flick to the back of his ear from Hvitserk and a long glare from Sigurd.

 

“I think I shall go and find someone who thinks I will be able to fight. Perhaps they shall teak me a few things.” You said angrily, glaring at Ubbe who gave a lazy half smile despite feeling overly irritated, more so at the thought of you seeking out someone else to fight with.

“You are no help.” Ubbe hissed at Ivar as he started to follow after you, shaking his head when he saw you stomp towards the training ground. He followed at a distance, smiling when you started practising by yourself.

 

He slowly crept up on you, blocking you sword with his shield as you turned. The two of you fought until you started to get tired. Ubbe began to pull his punches, his movements slowed and the taps of his shield and sword were softer.

“Ubbe at least push me to try! If we were in a battle I would be dead.” You snapped. Ubbe sighed and began to push you a little harder but he slowed again and you angril batted his shield with yours.

 

“I do not want to hurt you.” He growled, a little irritated at your insistence. He continued for several minutes before sitting down.

“Ubbe, I will not improve if you are easy on me!” You complained, upset that he seemed to not want to help you.

“No. You will improve over time, not it I push you to hard once.” He insisted with a shake of his head when you began to complain.

 

Your eyes narrowed and he barely had enough time to raise his shield as you started an attack. You kept pushing, forcing him to be rougher and fight back with more force than he’d meant to use.

When he moved to block you his shield slipped smacking into the side of your head. He cursed many things under his breath as you collapsed to the floor.

“Gods, he killed her!” Ivar gasped, genuinely surprised because all the brother’s liked you.

 

“We came to see how it was going.” Hvitserk said, raising his eyebrows when Ubbe lifted you into his arms.

“Take the stuff back to my cabin, she needs a healer.” Ubbe ordered as he jogged towards the healers and left his amused brother looking at each other and wondered what Ubbe had done.

 

************************************************

 

You’d stayed with the healers until you came too. They told Ubbe to make you rest and ensure that you didn’t fight again, at least for the rest of the day. I took a while to convince you that you’d had enough and he even admitted you were right in the argument that morning.

Ubbe lay in bed, glad that you were finally awake after spending most of the afternoon worrying about you. “... and then if I try even harder I’ll be good enough.” Ubbe snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at you.

 

“When you are better?” He asked, hoping that you’d at least take a little break.

“No if I stop i’ll lose progress. I want to keep training.” You said decisively. Ubbe looked at you as if you’d lost your mind and laughed softly as he stroked your back.

“I do not know if I can keep up with you.” He sighed, grinning when you paused your rambled plan to improve. He shook his head and rolled over, pinning you down and taking a moment to admire your face as he playfully trapped you.


	2. Chapter 2

You stood awkwardly in the clearing. Hvitserk and Sigurd had been away, you weren’t sure where but Ubbe had decided to spend his days with Ivar. It saved you having to speak with him. Which you guessed was fine.

 

The only issue was you still felt too nervous to make your presence known. Until Ivar tapped his brother’s arm and pointed to you. “Wife!” Ubbe cheered.

 

“Hello.” You muttered quietly as he poured a drink.

“There is no need to be nervous.” He said, chuckling when you didn’t move beyond shuffling your feet. “Did you want to join us?”

 

“I came to tell you I had made dinner. I can wait if you…” You mumbled and Ubbe cut you off with a kind smile.

 

“I will be with you as soon as I have finished here.” Ubbe muttered. He finished up with Ivar as you walked back to the cabin, teasing his brother about finding him his own wife.

 

“The only reason you have her is because mother needed an alliance. Neither of you like each other much. You’re both just nice to each other.” Ivar muttered and smiled when Ubbe rolled his eyes.

 

“That is the way it is sometimes. But I will get easier.” He said optimistically and squeezed his brother’s face playfully before he gathered his weapons and left.

 

*************************

“Sit with me?” Ubbe offered as you took his plate. You looked at him the way he imagined a wolf’s pray would look at it. You shook your head and hurried to clean the things you’d used.

 

He was amused when his Thrall rushed to take over and you let them shoo you away. You subtly glanced at him and for a moment he wondered if you’d sit with him longer than a few minutes. He hadn’t spoken more than a few awkward words with you since your wedding.

 

He rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat when you shuffled over to the bed and sat stiffly. For a moment, he simply watched you. “I am sure the time would pass if you spoke.” Ubbe murmured.

 

You glanced in his direction and turned away quickly. With a heaving sigh he strolled over, taking a seat beside you which was when he realised it wasn’t that you disliked him that made you avoid him. It was that you liked him, you had the same bashful demeanour at his proximity that the girls he would tease did as they passed by.

 

“Would you like to learn how to hunt?” Ubbe offered to break the silence and you shuffled awkwardly beside him. “Or we could dismiss the Thrall and fuck.” At this you looked up and stared at him with wide eyes.

 

He followed your gaze to the Thrall who were almost finished and back at the smiling man who found your surprise overly amusing. He leant even closer and you could smell the mix of mead, woods, the smokiness of fire and sweat. “They could stay and watch if you would prefer. I do not mind.” He almost purred, his large hand on your leg making you jump.

 

“I would like to hunt.” You whispered quietly and he nodded, chuckling as he retrieved his bow and arrow. Pleased that at least he’d gotten you to speak to him again.

 

You followed him back to the place he’d been with Ivar, feeling a little skittish now that it was dark and you weren’t in a familiar place. When he stepped into the clearing the torches that were dotted around had been lit.

 

“Ivar?” Ubbe called, spotting some things laid around but his brother was gone. “Ah, I’m sure he’ll turn up.” Ubbe told you as you stood nervously in one corner.

 

He smiled and shot a few arrows, trying to relax himself, finding you made him nervous by looking at him as if he might eat you with one bite. “Come, I will not bite.” He teased.

 

You shuffled forwards and listened while he explained what to do. Following his advice, you aimed, unsure where the arrow went for a moment before Ubbe laughed loudly.

 

“She is better than you brother.” Hvitserk chuckled from across the clearing. Ubbe rushed off to meet his siblings. “How is you little wife?”

 

“They are being nice. That is terrible.” Ivar said from his seat which had been empty the last time you looked so you jumped to which he clucked his tongue and laughed.

 

“She is… fine. Little nervous but mother says he town was so small that everyone knew each other. I imagine somewhere big and loud like Kattegat is unnerving.” Ubbe muttered wisely.

 

“I bet once she gets used to us you will not say that. She is not even afraid of Ivar.” Sigurd jerked his head to where you’d accidentally begun arguing with Ivar who was enjoying himself.

 

“Well, let us make her feel at home.” Ubbe order as he shoved his brothers towards you.


	3. Chapter 3

“I will be fine!” You grumbled as Ubbe fussed over your armour, shaking you a little as he did so.

 

“Helmet. You need something on your head.” He decided and you waddled over to Ivar and Hvitserk who had watched your neat and pretty, but useful, armour slowly been added to until you weren’t able to move.

 

“If you put a helmet on her she will not be able to move.” Hvitserk teased, watching Ubbe frown as you shook off some of the armour.

“You two are the ones who let her come, I am just trying to keep her alive.” Ubbe grumbled and you scowled at Ivar as a helmet was plopped on your head. He laughed at you and looked to Ubbe who saw what his brothers meant when you waddled his way and tried to smack his chest but had to spin your whole body to do so.

 

“This is not going to keep me safe.” You snapped, almost falling until Ubbe caught you.

 

“Very well. Very well you may try without.” He grunted and stomped off. Unwilling to help you if he couldn’t at least try to keep you from getting hurt.

 

“Can someone at least help!” You wailed, unable to move your arms. Ivar tugged on a string as he passed and the whole makeshift armoury fell about you and you emerged able to move.

 

**************************

 

Ubbe glanced around for you. Scanning the ground to see if you’d been taken down. His stomach flipped as he tried to find you but couldn’t. As soon as you appeared he let out a shaky sigh and muttered thanks to the gods that he’d found you.

 

“You did not think I would live through it, did you?” You said with a laugh as he swaggered over to a wall and sank down.

 

“I know you would. We have taught you how to fight.” He muttered, exhausted and almost falling asleep at the cool bricks pressing into his back.

 

“Oh, that is why you looked so worried?” You teased and he chuckled.

 

“I promised I would keep you safe. It is hard enough to do so during a battle, let alone throughout a raid.” He said roughly as he let his head drop against the wall he was leaning on.

 

You didn’t say anything for a while and watched the aftermath of the battle. It hadn’t occurred to you that Ubbe was trying to look after you. You’d assumed that he was trying to be in control and keep on top of things where he could.

 

“It must have worked. Am I not still alive?” You asked with a smile and he chuckled as you hopped to your feet and hurried off.

 

 

******************

 

Ubbe frowned as you danced and sang with the other warriors. “You look as if someone has stolen your prized toy.” Hvitserk teased, stopping when he saw what was upsetting his brother.

 

“Am I kidding myself?” He said and Hvitserk wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer or let Ubbe think things over. “All the effort and I still receive nothing from her?”

 

Now it was Hvitserk who frowned. You were doing nothing that you wouldn’t do at home. In fact, back in Kattegat Ubbe was often the one to encourage the flirtatious dancing, joining you, laughing and playing as you would dance around the main hall.

 

“All the things I do for her and I am held in no higher regard than the men who look at her like a thing to fuck.” Ubbe growled as started walking off.

 

Hvitserk was left stood, a little confused, glancing between his retreating brother and you. When you spotted him you hurried over, crushing him in a hug. “You are along to night?” You asked playfully.

 

“Ubbe is over there.” Hvitserk pointed out and before he could continue talking to you, you’d run off.

 

“Ubbe!” you called, sighing when he kept walking. You caught up, repeatedly calling. “Hey Ubbe!” You giggled and gently tugged his braid.

 

He stopped abruptly and you ended rather close when he turned, looking down at you as he gripped the back of your neck. He stared at you for a moment and you smiled awkwardly until you saw something in his eyes. It wasn’t the familiar look of the oldest boy who had picked you out with his brothers, all promising to take care of you.

 

It was as if he searched for something. Seeking out something you didn’t understand yet. Your sheltered mind kept from anything un-innocent or deemed too violent by the Ragnarsson’s. He didn’t speak. Just nodding to himself as he let you go and walked away, thumb brushing over your cheek as he pulled away.

“Ubbe?” You called after him but he didn’t look back and Hvitserk, who’d curiously shuffled over to see what was happening, realised what was happening. His brother was choosing between the woman he wanted or the girl he grew up with.

“Come on. He is just tired from the raid, he should be fine by morning.” Hvitserk said cheerfully, tossing an arm over your shoulders as he took over Ubbe’s usual position of watching over you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who is that?” Bjorn asked, staring at you from his seat between Ubbe and Hvitserk. “The little bossy one.”

 

“That is (Y/N). She is the only woman Ubbe refuses to share.” Hvitserk grumbled and Ubbe nodded.

“You would not share her either if you had seen her first.” Ubbe said firmly but smiled as he spoke. He watched Bjorn carefully as he beckoned you over. You dismissed yourself from your group and made you way over to him.

“You are (Y/N)?” Bjorn asked and you glanced to Ubbe who smirked when he spotted the look in your eyes.

“I believe so.” You hummed and Bjorn nodded. “You are Bjorn?” You smirked when Bjorn seemed oblivious to your teasing.

“You share my brother’s bed but do not know me?” He asked and you cocked your head with a cheeky grin.

 

“I do not think Ubbe would enjoy me thinking of you while sharing his bed.” You muttered and glanced at Ubbe who shook his head.

“You should come to the hall tonight. Eat with us.” Bjorn said and you glanced to the food in his hand, raising your eyebrows. With a nod and a glance towards Ubbe, who leant forward and watched you walk off, you went back to what you were doing while wondering what Ubbe was plotting.

 

************

 

When you arrived Hvitserk was shoved from his seat so you could sit next to Ubbe. Bjorn sat opposite, watching you curiously. “Where is Sigurd?” You asked curiously and Ubbe smirked as he looked over at you.

“His playmate summoned him.” Was the quick answer you received and a firm blush spread through your body as you recalled hurrying to find Ubbe only to stumble in on three of the brothers being domineered by their new favourite Thrall.

 

“I do not suppose he will want to join us then.” You stated and Bjorn smirked as he leans forwards.

“You sound disappointed, Sigurd is not much in bed I would imagine… perhaps you should have a man to hold you down.” Bjorn offered arrogantly and you smiled, legs parting a little as Ubbe’s hand stroked up your leg.

“I would not like that.” You hummed and Ubbe frowned at you, a sudden fit of nerves filling his stomach. “It would be fun to hold him down though, conquering someone stronger than me sounds… very exciting.”

 

“I do not think you could handle (Y/N).” Ubbe taunted and you smiled, jumping a little when his wandering hand brushed against your core, his gaze catching yours which left you unable to look away until Hvitserk cleared his throat.

“I am sure I could.” He boasted and grinned when you smiled and leant your head on his shoulder, resulting in a tight squeeze on your thigh from Ubbe who had leant back into his chair as he thought.

 

**********

 

Kattegat was particularly quiet. It always was after a Ragnarsson had a fit so you assumed the ruckus that had filled the air after Ubbe took you home was the cause of the sleepy peacefulness. You were lulled into a peaceful absent mindedness and didn’t notice Ubbe stalking you like an animal until he pounced, sweeping you over his shoulder with a firm slap to your ass.

“You wish to conquer a big strong man?” He teased and you wriggled in his grip, rolling your eyes when he snuck you into one of the barns and flopped down, leaving you to crash against his chest.

 

“Will you help me find one?” You hummed, looking at him innocently, knowing winding him up would double the pleasure he would provide you.

“What of me. Is a prince not good enough?” He huffed and even though he tried to act as if he was joking you could tell you’d hurt his feelings a little.

“But I already have you. No matter how many times you and Hvitserk fuck your way through Kattegat. I am the one who has you almost every day, who you do not share… Willingly.” You smiled and he looked up at you for a moment before pulling you close.

 

“That is not what it is to conquer a man in his bed. And do not think I have not seen what you and your little hoard get up to.” He smirked when you blushed again and pouted.

“I know how to do it. You pin them down like this.” You huffed and rolled to straddle Ubbe. “And then you ride his cock… like a unbroken horse.”

“I am sure that is a fine way to fuck but that is not what you want.” Ubbe assured you and you cocked your head.

“Oh and what do I want?” You snapped and Ubbe raised his eyebrows at you as he slid a hand between the two of you to unfasten the strings of his trousers.

 

“You want me to obediently follow your orders until you have used me to fuck every ounce of pleasure from your body.” His voice was a low, husky growl, making your thighs clench around him.

“Fine.” You said, pushing his hands away as you moved your dress out of the way. A low, growled, moan bubbled though Ubbe as you took his cock in one hand and pumped gently. Just as he calmed himself enough to gain control you moved your hips, rubbing his tip against your clit until he was swaering under his breath.

 

“Carfeul sweetheart.” He threatned through a moan as you pushed his hands away and sank down on his length.

“Shh.” You said. He gave you a long, hard look and you felt a giggle build, the same look on his face was teh same that got you into trouble with Ubbe. “You said I could be in charge. So be wuiet and hands to yourself.”

“You are pushing your luck little one.” Ubbe growled. A strange, strangled noise tore from him as you started to ride him, hands placed on his shoulders for leverage. Ubbe was normally gentle and slow paced. You recived intimate dedication while others recived his rough need.

 

You continued, holding Ubbe’s gaze, watching as his eyes falred with frustration everytime he recalled your deman of no touching. His bottom lip ran through his teeth as he saw your edge aproching, your walls clenching around him. He never thought you’d have a rough dominant desire. It amused him. He chuckled when your hand tentivly reached for his and guided his fingers to you clit.

He chuckled when you burried your face in his neck as you came, your body pulling his own end from him and you both lay, panting, Ubbe’s hands stroking over your back.

 

“You are aweful at dominating.” He teased and you laughed as you looked at him.

“I have had no practise. I am very good at things once I get the chance to practise.” You pointed out and he nodded.

“I know (Y/N). Hvitserk was informed that he was not nearly as good at devouring her as you were.” He chuckled and you smiled smugly.

 

“Well it could be a compliment to your teaching skills.” You giggled as he growled.

“Or a reason I would use to put you in your place.” Ubbe slapped your ass gently and you tried to hide the smile that lit you eyes with a new idea. Wondering if you would join his and Hvitserk’s games with the Thrall or if you’d demand his attention.

“Why Ubbe if we sleep with other people, we get to spank each other?… I did not think you liked that sort of thing.” Your smile was wicked and Ubbe swore to the gods, if he wasn’t so exhausted he would have rolled over to his belly and let you.


	5. Chapter 5

You could feel the crowd tense. Ivar seemed bristled as if he wished to pounce on the man who dared threaten the brothers. You could feel Sigurd’s fingers at the edge of your sleeve as if he believed he could convince you to be pulled away.

Hvitserk had vanished and when he returned men and women filed out of the streets, shield’s and weapons were handed out and Floki wrestled a frustrated Ivar out of sight.

“You claim that you shall rule our home?” Ubbe challenged and the invader laughed.

“I will. I will rule your people, have your women and you shall be forgotten.” He drawled. As soon as ubbe lashed forwards the crowds rushed to follow him.

 

You let your mind numb. Concentrating on attack and your own defence. As soon as you felt the shields of Ubbe’s shieldmaidens clack against yours everything seemed to slow. The blur of battle seemed to ease was the orders were shouted and you were able to work as the unit you were used to.

You suddenly found yourself off your feet, head jutting into the ground with a grunt. There was a sound of wheels, hooves and laughter. Ubbe’s voice. Hvitserk shouting somewhere near and if you hadn't lifted your shield as you got up your split second of weakness would have stolen your life.

 

Wide eyes took in the axe blade. On instinct your sword hacked back. At some point in the battle it struck you why Lagertha fought. The thrill and power you felt made you giddy. You grunted as you were struck, it was enough to hinder you, to let yourself be pulled away and yield so that the new Kattegat fighters who had gathered to flood into the mess could join the fury.

 

************

 

“Where is she?” Ubbe asked, shaking off people who tried to clean, heal and tend to him. “You said she was in here!”

“She was… we do not know what happened.” One of the Thrall explained franticly. “She just vanished!”

“A woman like (Y/N) does not vanish!” Ubbe growled. He furiously tossed his shield and all of his brother’s decided to stay silent and solve the mystery rather than speak to Ubbe who was angrily tearing through the town.

 

He searched the battlefield. Floki’s, The Seer. No one could answer him. He sat in your home until late in the evening and waited as if you would rush home, delighted to see him, you’d done it before and how he wanted it to happen now.

When you didn’t return he gave up. Slowly walking to his home. A cold bath was sat in the main section of the house was one, he assumed, the Thrall had left for him. Until he spotted that it had been used. Familiar clothes had been dumped and as he approached the bed he found you, cleaned up, clearly injured but you looked so peaceful he wasn’t sure if he could bring to touch you.

 

“(Y/N)?” He said softly and you moaned a little as he moved the furs. The more of you he revealed the worse the feeling that burned into his chest felt. From your shoulder to hip the biggest bruise Ubbe thought he’d ever seen marred your skin.

A large hand hovered as if he wanted to caress your injury and rid you of it. “Ubbe?” You croaked and stroked a weeiry hand at the back of his neck.

“You didn’t tell anyone you were here.” He muttered and leant in to kiss you, wincing when he realised he was still caked in blood and mud.

 

“I was waiting for you.” You mumbled and he smirked.

“And I was looking for you.” He said softly, covering you again as he went to look for a healer and some Thrall.

 

*********

 

When the cabin was empty again Ubbe pulled himself from the water of his bath. He sat at the edge of his bed, ready to sink into sleep, avoiding his aching limbs having to do much work.

He groaned when when of your hands rubbed over his bare back, leaning into you as you massaged his back. “You are supposed to be resting.” He said gently as he rolled to his front and looked over at you.

 

“I do not want to.” You replied and he chuckled as he crawled across the bed to lean his body over yours.

“Your stubbornness will be the end of me.” He sighed, laughing softly as he kissed you.

“You are not resting.” you huffed and he rolled his eyes, softly kissing your neck.

“I am now.” He said after a few moments of quiet.

“But tomorrow?” you hummed and he groaned.

“If you refuse I suppose I shall have to help you to.” Ubbe sighed playfully and you suddenly felt the loss of his warmth as he moved down the bed.

You jumped when his teeth teased at your thigh, easing them over his shoulder as he buried his face between your thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivar watched his brother’s smugly. He knew they wanted you. It was no secret that Ubbe had tried and failed to have you, Ivar’s victory in claiming you forced Ubbe to surrender into friendship.

It was a thrill, watching Ubbe pine after you, knowing he touch however he wanted while his brother could only watch. Ivar was too deep in his own satisfaction to see how you glanced at Ubbe, that your smile for Ivar was the same as the one Ubbe’s soft muttered could draw from you.

“Is there something interesting about (Y/N), brother?” Ivar drawled as Ubbe watched you dance, Hvitserk did the same but he was far more subtle about it and his attention was quickly stolen by a pretty Thrall.

“What do you think Ivar?” Ubbe sighed, sipping his drink as he tried to stop himself from simply snatching you up and hoping he could out run Ivar’s fury.

“I think that you find my woman interesting, even though she thinks you are simple.” Ivar hummed cockily. “She sings my praises when I am between her legs brother, how clever I am, much cleverer than you.”

 

Ubbe felt a sharp kick against his leg when his hands bawled and Hvitserk was glaring at him, a Thrall balanced on each leg as he fed them food and mead. Ubbe glanced at you as Ivar beckoned you over, his hands sliding under your dress, showing ubbe flesh that he ached to touch.

Instead he stared at his hands. Fearing that if he looked away from them, they might throttle Ivar of their own accord. “How are you tonight Ubbe?” You asked cheerfully. Ivar was watching you both carefully and Ubbe had to stop the deep, growled, groan that wanted to purr from his chest and stop his eyes rolling at the sound of his name.

 

“I am enjoying myself. Are you?” The tone was heavy but innocent enough that Ivar and his lack of experience, missed Ubbe’s meaning entirely.

“As well as I can.” You answered and Ubbe held your gaze for a moment, Ivar’s hand sliding around your waist drew Ubbe back from the sight of you and he stood with a sharp clap of his hands.

“I should fine Hvitserk. Gods know he’ll be happy in the morning but I have no doubt that his play things will rob him blind.” Ubbe chuckled and you laughed, recalling the last Thrall who had left the poor prince utterly naked, hungover, without a position in his hut but a happy grin on his face.

 

************

 

“I do not want anyone to see her.” Ivar barked. You stood awkwardly, shieldmaidens surrounding the place Ivar deemed acceptable for you to bathe.

“Ivar. I do not want all of these…” you started to say but he scoffed and glared at you.

“You would rather someone came and spied on you?” He asked, tutting his tongue when you shook your head and got into the water.

 

Once you were deep enough to be hidden by the water you tossed the dress towards him. You tested out how far he would let you swim before the irritating tut echoed around and you swam back. After a while a large hand covered your mouth and you squealed, thrashing around until they forced you to look up at them.

“If you scream Ivar will rush over here and ruin our fun.” Ubbe whispered, the water’s pull tangling your bare legs as he held you afloat.

For a moment you wondered if Ubbe could reach the bottom of the deeper part of the small lake. The thoughts vanished when one of Ubbe’s hands stroked up your thighs, finding your clit and quickly melted you into a whimpering mess.

 

“Shh, little songbird, I love when you sing for me but not now. How do you think Ivar will act when he finds us?” He whispered softly as he kissed your shoulder.

“Then why have you come when he is so close?” You asked simply, letting him turn you in the water.

“Because if I have to go another day without touching you I will loose my mind and do something I will regret.” He sighed, lifting you to his chest so he could kiss you. Eventually he lowered you, using one hand to bury the moan you let out as he entered you. “Bite down if you have to, I just need you.”

His voice was strained and his movements rougher than they had been before. His hands gripped at your thighs while his eyes fell shut, listening to your moans and the rustle of the plants around your hidden spot, wishing he could give you his undivided attention.

 

Ubbe held you close, as if he’d never have the chance to be with you again, you happily let him, your breath becoming heavy as he kept up a steady pace. Rough enough to make you whimper against his neck but gentle enough to not disturb the water to much.

Had either of you looked up you would have seen Ivar’s face twisted with fury as he watch his brother fuck you. Drawing sounds and whimpers from you the boy had never heard.

 

************

 

You lay down, Ivar had vanished somewhere and the shieldmaidens had gone with him. Ubbe had left, reluctantly pulling himself away from your before Ivar suspected anything. You were to out of it to hear the sound of the undergrowth being crushed and dragged along.

It wasn't until Ivar burst into view and moved at you with an alarming pace that you even realised anything was wrong. “All I do for you and you fuck him?”

“What!” You squealed as he suddenly stopped.

 

“Do not play the fool with me. How long have you been Ubbe’s… Little Songbird?” He spat the pet name as if it tasted bad and glowered at you. When you didn’t speak he came at you, pulling an axe from his waist and your whole body prickled with danger.

You panicked and glanced around. No one would help you. Unless Ubbe should return no one would say a word. So you stroked a hand down the side of his neck and kissed him out of sheer panic.

 

He froze and melted into the kiss. You didn’t think it would halt all his movements let alone have him relaxed enough to loosely grip the axe at your side. For a few seconds you wondered if you could toss it out of his reach, use it against him, even threaten until you could get out of his way.

“You will not be quick enough.” He muttered against your lips, holding the axe up again. “What would you do, hmm, run to Ubbe?”

“No...No.” you stuttered and he hissed out a laugh.

 

“Did you hear stories of Ubbe and Hvitserk, how they like to fuck Thrall’s together. Did you think I would allow it too? Two sons of Ragnar to warm your bed? But that sweet thing between your legs is mine. You are mine.” He growled, his face coming closer and closer to yours.

You started to lean back, frozen and unable to do much more than that because Ivar’s eyes had grown so dark you feared looking away might tear the ground beneath you away. The way they seemed to swallow everything, the same look a hunting wolf held written on his face.

 

You stopped when the axe blade hit your neck, gently, but it was enough for you to know he did not want you to continue your feeble attempt at escaping. “Do you love Ubbe?” He asked curiously and you stayed silent. “Do you love me?”

“Yes, yes of course I do Ivar!” you said franticly and he scoffed as you tried to worm your way into a position that would prove so. He seemed to slither forwards with only one hand, getting closer and closer the more you struggled.

 

“But you love him more? You would not fuck me where anyone could see, not like you did with him. All he has to do is touch you once and you sing like a little bird.” Ivar hissed, face pressed against yours as he snarled. “Does he fuck better than me little Goddess?”

You whimpered, out of fright but Ivar’s eyes flared and you knew he had found the answer to his many questions. You could no longer think, the axe was now trailing over your neck while Ivar continued to spout questions and accusations.

“Very well. I shall forgive you. I should have kept a closer eye on you, after all my brother is known for seducing women, it is not your fault for being taken in by the need to have him.” Ivar hummed, his voice now so soft that you almost forgot the axe playing in his hands. “Do you love him though?”

“I…” you said and stopped. You didn’t know how to answer. He hissed as he leant in, teeth and lips playing with your jaw line in a possessive kiss.

“Do not lie to me my Goddess.” He growled and you nodded franticly. For a moment he looked as if he planned to kill your before his eyes softened. “Very well, I will fetch Ubbe’s heart for you.” He offered cheerfully.

“Ivar?” you asked and he chuckled, realised you hadn’t caught onto what he meant.

“I will hang it above our bed. And when I fuck you, you shall look up at it and remember that you are always going to be mine.” He laughed as he retreated, leaving you lay on the forest floor, fear keeping your stuck in your place.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke gently to warm sunlight and a gentle breeze ghosting over your bare skin. Sleepily you glanced for Ubbe which was rewarded by a soft chuckle as the man in question watched you from the other side of the cabin.

“I am never sure if it should concern me or please me how heavily you sleep after I am done with you.” Ubbe muttered softly and smiled when you wrapped the furs around you and stood from the bed to greet the bright eyes child in his arms.

“It pleases me.” You hummed as he set the child in your arms and proceeded to kiss down your neck and across your shoulder.

“Good, we need another child, Ivar and Hvitserk send far to long fighting over this beauty.” He muttered against your ear and gently stroked your daughter's face.

“Oh that is the reason. I thought you were after a son.” You teased and he shrugged.

“That is also a good reason.” He smiled happily and sighed. “I am glad we left Kattegat, it is peaceful for once.”

“Ivar would not agree.” You muttered as he dressed and set a bowl of food on the table for you.

“Ivar does not agree with anything except that our daughter is worth a reluctant peace… I shall be back later.” He kissed you deeply and lovingly kissed your daughter’s forehead before hurrying off.

*****

“You cannot be serious!” Ubbe growled out and shot to his feet.

“Ubbe you may be the son of Ragnar Lothbrok but you turned away the chance to be a king or an earl for a family, so it would be wise to keep your objections to yourself.” The earl threatened and glared at Ubbe who shook his head.

“You think you can take Bjorn and Kattegat, he has my brother’s at his beck and call and Lagertha may have retired to earl once again but that does not mean she will refuse to exchange grandchildren for a battle once again!” Ubbe continued to object until he was stood in front of the earl who had been looking for a chance to get rid of Ubbe.

“Are you refusing to agree to my plans?” The man asked carefully.

“No I am objecting to you marching us all to our deaths.” Ubbe snapped and failed to notice the men who were dismissed with a sly nod from their leader.

“That sounds like a direct defiance and at the son of Ragnar and the fact that you have claim to Kattegat shows this refusal is only to advantage your power.” The earl motioned for people to swarm Ubbe who found himself suddenly defending his life from people he’d come to think of as friends.

“Stop this!” Ubbe gasped but it was to late, he rammed to the floor and lost the air in his lungs as he tried to keep his balance while pushing a shieldmaiden off him.

“It is a shame Ubbe, that wife of yours was beautiful.” The earl sighed out.

Ubbe froze. He didn’t feel the repeated blows to his body. The smell of fire poured over the town and stung his nose. With a final heaving effort he escaped the main hall and ran as fast as his weakened body could carry him.

“No!” He gasped desperately when he came to a stop, his house in flames and people gathered around it in horror. “(Y/N)...” He sighed as his legs gave out and his body slumped to the floor.

 

*******

 

“Ubbe… Ubbe?” Bjorn gently shook his half brother and was relieved when he gasped and sat up before slumping back down in pain.

“What happened?” He groaned and Bjorn winced as he motioned for healers to hurry in.

“They tied you to a horse and sent you to us… I am sorry. (Y/N) … Your daughter was...” Bjorn stuttered over his words.

“The reason Ivar accepted your offer for peace, a gift from the gods?” Ubbe mumbled. “The most beautiful woman who will ever grace the world.”

“Your daughter was beautiful too.” Bjorn nodded when Ubbe smiled at him and accepted a drink.

“It is my fault, I should have kept my mouth shut, you can defend yourself.” Ubbe grumbled and shook his head. “I wanted the peace to last, just a few more years without any… vengance.”

“We will make them pay for this.” Bjorn promised and glanced up as Hvitserk jogged into the main hall.

“Ubbe!” He called and rushed to his brother who greeted him. “I do not know where Ivar is but Lagertha has summoned shieldmaidens to come here.” He sank down next to his brother who sipped from his drink and it was clear to both the men that the full effect of what happened had yet to sink in.

 

********

 

Ubbe sighed as he walked towards Ivar’s cabin. He didn’t know why Ivar had sent for him or why he had even vanished for days. If anything, he had expected Ivar to get revenge. He adored his niece, the delighted cries and squeals she gave when ever he was near, even in his worst mood she would reach for him.

“Ivar?” Ubbe called as he pushed into the cabin and his breath was knocked out of his chest. Ivar was sat on the floor, smiling so happily Ivar was sure he had walked to valhalla and it was simply a trick.

“You are lucky I love my niece.” Ivar drawled and gestured further into the cabin.

Uber's knees gave out halfway to the fire when he saw what was infront of him. “I have died, on the floor of the main hall.” He whispered out as he finally reached you and let his head fall in your lap.

“Ubbe.” you muttered as he looked up at you swallowing when he saw your daughter sat among the furs on the floor, gurgling and playing with little wooden carvings Ivar made for her.

“How?” He asked as his rough hands gently cupped your face and Ubbe looked at you as if you hung the moon.

“You’re welcome.” Ivar muttered as Ubbe kissed you, pulling you to him as he sat in your seat and held you close.

“I’m never leaving you again.” He decided and you laughed as you ducked into his chest.

Later that evening after walking back to the main hall the pair of you lay together in silence. Bjorn’s snores could be heared someone inside but neither noticed.

“The world is awful without you.” Ubbe whispered as he rolled over and kissed you, hands unusually gentle as he caressed your skin. He kissed you softly as his arms wrapped around you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten!Viking (Part One)

If you hadn’t seen the little one dragging it’s around you might have driven straight past them. Four little sopping wet kittens were gathered at the side of the road, the biggest one was yowling at the littlest who seemed far too concerned with being spotted to pay attention.

“Hello there.” You said softly. The pretty brown one rushed over and snuffled your pockets, the biggest strolled around you, sniffing and inspecting you while the second smallest just sat and stared. The smallest, an all black ball of fur, dragged himself over and made so much noise that you carefully picked him up.

“Now… let’s get you somewhere safer.” You muttered and carefully carried the kitten, who snuggled into you, to your car. The other three followed and all scrambled in. You drove to the nearest vets, explained what had happened, leaving your name and number before continuing home.

 

*******

 

“Hello?” You grumbled as you answered your phone.

“Miss (Y/L/N). I work at the vets you came into last night and i’m ringing to ask if you’re able to come in.” The voice made you rip back the blanket and scramble to get dress.

By the time you’d made it to the vets the doctors had swapped shifts and there was a long, shrill, continues yowling coming from the back. “Please say you’re taking them!” One of the people on the desk asked as you were led to a room where the four kittens were in a crate.

 

“Will it be ok for me to take them?” you asked curiously, having entertained the idea so much so that you’d stayed up all night researching after having made a detour to the pet store on the way home.

“Sure.” They smiled and checked all the paperwork. Safe to say several hours later you were sat in your living room with four kittens sat in a line staring at you.

“I should name you.” You muttered reaching to pet the biggest, dark brown one. He rubbed up your hand, gently nudging your hand while letting out such a loud purr and series of pleased meows you thought he might vibrate.

 

Before you knew it the kitten that was a milky brown colour and had tufts of fur shooting in all angles, as if he’d just rolled around, bounced over, growling playfully at the biggest kitten who huffed but let you pet him too. He nibbled at your hand, nipping and licking while making a chitterning noise.

After a while the little white kitten shuffled over curiously. The biggest sat and watched him carefully while you're tried to untangle yourself from the other one who, despite your best efforts, was half way up your sleeve and making happy peeping noises.

 

The big one suddenly shoved the white kitten and you caught him in your hands, making a fuss and giving him a kiss which seemed to melt the poor kitten who was spread in your hands while lying on his belly.

The vet had told you the black kitten would probably not move much. So when you looked to the spot he’d been in and found him gone you started to panic. You’d shut them in the living room so he couldn’t have gotten far.

 

You didn’t notice he’d scaled the sofa and was watching you panic and look for him, brothers dancing around your feet, thinking it was all such a fun game. You leant your back against the sofa, hair in hands wondering where he could have gone.

When you finally figured out he’d dived forward and slithered through your arms with a wiggle, landing neatly in your shirt, tail tucked into one of the cups of your bra while his head rested neatly on the swell of your left boob.

“Cutikins, you can’t stay there.” You sighed and tried to move him. Your attempts were met with loud ear splitting wails and spike paws so you sighed in defeat and let him stay. Seeing your submission the other three hurried over, pawing at you as you crossed your legs and gathered them on your lap.

 

“Let’s see. You.” you sighed to the biggest kitten who looked up as if he knew you were addressing him. “Shall be Mr Fluffypants… but we’ll call you Mr Fluff for short… You’ll be Nibbles… Sir Nibbles!” You declared to the milky kitten who chirped and leant up to bump his nose with yours. Before you could Cutiekins paw shot out and batted his brother away.

“You’ll be… pumpkin.” You told the white kitten and you were sure Cutiekins snickered.

 

*******

 

The rest of the day was a blur of stopping a tornado of kittens from destroying the house as they explored and convincing Cutiekins to get out of your top and play. Each time you looked down to check if he was ok he was gazing up at you adoringly with large blue eyes and it was a little unnerving.

Convincing them to eat was the worst task of the day. Sir Nibbles gladly ate all four meals, Cutiekins stole what he could off your fork which impressed you more than anything because he was deviously quick.

 

Mr Fluff and Pumpkin both sat and stared, refusing their food, promptly joined by Mr Nibbles after he realised you were cooking them chicken. Once it was set in front of them they all scoffed it down. Except for Cutiekins who demanded to be hand fed small strips and made obscenely loud smacking noises as he ate, glancing at his brothers as if he was showing off as the all sat and watched.

Once they’d eaten you settled them into the big bed you’d gotten and snuck off. You rushed to get changed and climb into bed but when you got out of the bathroom your found the door had been opened and four kittens were all proudly spread on your bed.

 

“I guess you’re all sleeping with me.” You sighed, not at all upset at the thought. As soon as you lay down your were swarmed with kittens. Mr Nibbled tucked himself in the fold of the duvet that spread against the pillow next to you. Mr Fluff wriggled to snuggled against your thigh, followed by Pumpkin.

Cutiekins made himself comfortable by scootching as close as h could and resting his head on your chest, making you jump when he kneaded at your breast before settling to sleep. “This is going to be harder than I figured.” You groaned.

 

*******

 

You woke up to something stroking your face and you assumed it was just one of the kittens. Until it dawned on your sleepy mind that kittens do not have well worked fingers or make soft moaning sounds. Your eyes shot open and for a moment you were frozen.

A young man with dazzling blue eyes was staring at you as he stroked your hip and stomach with his hand will he ran his bottom lip through his teeth and looked at you like you were his next meal. “Good morning stór kettlingur.” He hummed in a tone of voice that would be hypnotic if you hadn’t realised that you had no clue who he was.

 

You shrieked which alerted the still sleeping kittens to the man and all three rushed to him. Mr Fluff seemed to start ranting, which was crazy of course, but you didn’t know how else to think of it.

“She will not throw us out! The only reason the last one threw us out was because Hvitserk could not stop eating and he made a mess.” The man scoffed at Mr Fluff who sat down and stared at him.

“Wh… What’re you… You’re talking to my cat. AND WHERE IS MY CUTIEKINS! WHAT’VE… WHERE IS HE!?” You snapped, realising he wasn’t on the bed.

“I am right here.” He scoffed. Your eyes widened as he shrank into the kitten you’d already become attached to before turning back, using the blanket to cover himself. “We are viking. Well we were.”

 

“Oh… My…” Before you could finish and start panicking Cutiekins slapped a hand over your mouth.

“I am Ivar. This is Ubbe, Sigurd and the idiot who pisses off fair folk.” He pointed to each of the kittens, the last one he poked in the belly and Mr Nibbles looked as if he was pouting even with his tiny paws in the air. “Luckily my mother gave me a gift for safe travels, the only problem is I still have a kitten body most of the time.”

“You… You… WHAT!” You gasped and he rolled his eyes, petting your check as he tutted.

 

“You are not very clever are you, stór kettlingur?” He asked and you just stared at him. “I suppose I shall do as Ubbe says and let it sink in before turning back… you can keep our kitten names but if you wish to speak to me like this I will not answer to a pet name. I am not a pet.”

You watched as Ivar turned back into Cutiekins and stared at him, the same blue eyes watching you with amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten!Viking (Part Two)

“Fair folk… or fairy. A creature with mythical abilities.” You muttered as you read through the first thing that popped up when you googled fair folk. Cutiekins or rather, Ivar, made a noise next to you and tapped at the laptop. “These things aren’t real.” You scoffed to which the cat’s eyes rolled and twitched his tail.

Before you could continue arguing with the tiny cat you heard a coughing noise and you rushed off to see what was happening. Sir nibbles. Hvitserk. Was lay, yowling pitifully next to a bag of food he’d ripped into, his barreled little belly showing as he lay on his back.

“What’d you do!” You gasped and scooped him up. Ivar hissed and snapped his sharp little teeth as you fussed over Hvitserk and built him a little bed out of a cushions and tucked him up under a tiny blanket you found at the back of your cupboards.

You jumped when Ivar’s little paw slapped Hvitserk’s forehead and after several minutes of defending Hvitserk you picked him up by the scruff of his neck and his tubby middle before he started changing back and you yelped, promptly dropping the now six foot tall naked man.

“STOP DOING THAT!” You shrieked and he cocked his head.

“Well then stop ignoring me.” He huffed.

 

“I did not ignore you, I am trying to take care of my cat. Your brother. The magic kitten.” You gripped your hands in your hair and glared at Ivar who was pulling the duvet off your bed to cover himself and dragging Hvitserk, who looked alarmed at how quickly he was reaching the edge of the bed.

A crash from the other room made you sighed as you rushed to see what the other two had done. Pumpkin was looking at the dish that was normally sat on the coffee table while Mr Fluffypants was snuffling at him.

“Shut up!” Ivar hissed and you quickly ran back in to find Hvitserk yowling while Ivar glared at him.

 

“ENOUGH! I cannot live with a bunch of magic talking kittens!” You yelped and stomped out of the house chased by Ivar’s objection that they were cursed Vikings and not kittens.

 

************

 

You went back home an hour later and slumped onto the sofa, closing your eyes and wishing your slight wish for mythical things to be real to vanish. So you could simply claim you were crazy and that a bunch of fairy cursed vikings didn’t live in your house under the guise of seemingly immortal kittens.

“Ugh, this is awful.” Ivar scoffed and you groaned. When your eyes opened you saw he was perched on the edge of your coffee table. Eyes rolling as he looked down at you.

“Well I don’t have music intended for magic vikings!” You snapped and snatched the headphones off him.

“We are not magic. We are cursed.” He huffed and pouted at you.

 

“Cursed by magic.” You pointed out and he growled. “Will you please stop changing back because all you’re just all naked!” You gasped when you glanced at him and realised all he was wearing was your huge black leather jacket that had been handed down.

“Then have clothes made for me.” He snapped. You winced and sat up.

“People don’t. Have clothes made for them any more, you get them from the shop.” You explained and he scowled. “Just… I’ll order you some clothes.” You grumbled and rushed to see if the tiny kitten you’d left in your bed was alright.

“You order me clothes but they are not made for me?” Ivar asked as Ubbe moved and snuggled into Sigurd to let you gently rub Hvitserk’s belly.

 

Hvitserk licked and rubbed against you hand and they all sleepily snuggled around you as you leant against the bed. You yelped and startled them when you felt little claws digging up your leg as Curtains climbed up and plopped down in front of you, glaring at you while mewing.

“Will you stop you’re not hurt!” you huffed and Ivar cocked his head, licking at his back legs. “That’s not what I meant will you just. Let me check your brother is fine and doesn’t need the vet and. You can sit in my top.”

The deal went over very well. Especially after Sigurd tried to join and Ivar knocked him over. You gave up and lay down, tucking Hvitserk in your arm, Ubbe hissed at Ivar when he tried to stop him from snuggling against you, Sigurd joined him and they both lazily watched you warily fussing over the wailing kitten who’s tubby belly seemed to be causing his discomfort.  
]]


	10. Chapter 10

“This is hopeless.” You groaned as you stole Ivar’s drink from his hand, sitting down by his feet as Ubbe strolled over.

“What are you two up to now?” Ubbe sighed, expecting some form of tricker.

 

“(Y/N) has decided to find a husband. I suggested a dog but they are not the same.” He shrugged as if he didn’t understand. Ubbe glanced at you with raised eyebrows.

“Did you not chase poor Sigurd out of your house because you wished to be alone?” Ubbe asked. You rolled your eyes and glared at him. “If Sigurd cannot take two steps into your house how shall the husband fair?”

 

“What do you boys know?” You grumbled and walked away.

“So we are not what you look for in a husband, because we are boys?” Ivar teased. You smiled and strolled back, tapping the tip of his nose as you gave him his drink back and squished his cheeks between your hands.

“I need a man who can give me what I want and need.” Ivar growled at you as your fingers threaded into his hair and yanked his head back. With a sly smirk you continued. “Not someone as inexperienced and dominant as you. And of course, they would have to know how to please me better than you Ubbe, how hard is it to impress a Thrall?”

You walked away with a smug feeling of putting the boys in their places. You missed the silent exchange they had, a hungry look from the younger brother and a sly smile from Ubbe was all it took for their agreement to be made.

 

*****************************

 

You glared at the timid Thrall who knocked on your door. She insisted that the princes needed your help and demanded you at that minute. After saying good night at the end of the feast you had no doubt that they were simply playing with you and knew that you had turned in for the night.

“Very well, tell them I shall be there.” You grumbled as you grabbed your cloak and started the walk to the boys cabin. When you pushed into the cabin you spotted Ivar lounging around on the bed. Ubbe strolled over to you, drink still in his hand.

 

“I told you she would come brother. She is a good girl.” Ivar drawled as he smirked at Ubbe who chuckled and ran a hand over you as he walked past.

“I thought she would have found someone else.” Ubbe said as he ran his hand over your neck.

“All alone with nobody to give her what she wants.” Ivar said as he putted his tongue as he crawled from the bed. You took a step back when Ivar moved to close but you backed into Ubbe.

“Ah but brother, she is not alone now.” Ubbe said in your ear, goosebumps raising at the low graveled tone in his voice.

You jumped when Ivar went from stroking your hand to tightening a soft rope around it, Ubbe did the same with the other. Ivar hummed approvingly when you let Ubbe pull your dress off. “What is your plan now?” You cooed, one hand playing with Ivar’s hair while your hand slid up Ubbe’s thigh.

 

“Ah ah, no little one. You do not touch.” Ubbe growled, nipping at your neck to hid his amusement at the noise of objection you made.

“I told you we would have to tie her up.” Ivar hummed, having shuffled to sit between your legs.

“Why? You can not handle me untied?” You asked. Ubbe ignored you and reached up to tie your hand above your head.

“You are comfortable?” Ubbe asked softly, slapping Ivar’s head away from your thigh so you could answer him and not focus on Ivar nipping his way up your leg. When you nodded he motioned to Ivar that he could continue.

 

You tried to keep yourself together as Ivar nipped up your thigh. Ubbe Placed open mouthed kisses into your neck, letting you lean against him as you began to melt into the touches. A moan escaped you as Ivar broke through the last of your composure.

He nuzzled and kissed over your abdomen, fingertips brushing to your hips to hold you steady, every now and then his teeth would graze over your skin and shoot goosebumps across your body.

Ubbe stepped away, circling you with a smile. His large hand smoothed over your abdomen as he returned to standing behind you. You tried to be quiet and controlled but Ubbe stroked gently down your stomach, flipping at Ivar’s forehead to move him away from you.

“Careful little one.” He cooed to you as his fingers pressed at your clit and you pulled harder against the rope. You lent into him as you ground against his hand and moaned. You heard Ivar hiss in delight at the noise.

You whimpered as Ivar threw your legs over his shoulders, Be moved to steady you until you were held up by his chest and the tight grip your legs held on Ivar. It became increasingly difficult to hear Ubbe’ teasing when his touch and Ivar’s tongue worked in tandem to take away your senses.

“Do you see what you need, now?” Ubbe almost growled, hands teasing up your sides as Ivar continued his torture with his tongue. “We know what you need (Y/N), we know how to take care of what is ours.” He hummed before sucking a large bruise into your neck as you arched into Ivar and tried to suppress a moan.


	11. Chapter 11

Ubbe watched as you were cornered by the man who’d had an eye on you all night. He had waited for Ubbe to move off to talk with someone before practically chasing you through the gathering.

“Such a beauty. It’s a shame you’re kept to the Ragnarssons’.” The way he snarled out his words made you back up until your tripped on the step and landed before Ubbe’s feet. “Prince Ubbe!” He gasped.

“Is there something you wanted from my wife?” He snapped without looking away from the man.

“Don’t hold it against me.” He said which mad Ubbe push himself off the wall with a scowl. “She beautiful, you can’t blame a man for trying.”

“Leave, come near her again and you’ll be less of a man.” Ubbe said dangerously as he helped you up and held you close.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m not talking to him.” you told Hvitserk who stood next to Ubbe who had slumped to the floor to sit near you.

“Why not?” He asked after some prodding from Ubbe.

“Because I am upset.” You sighed dramatically and lay down, staring at the sky.

“All right, I see what you’re trying to do, but it’s not gonna work.” Ubbe muttered as he glanced at you. “You cannot stay mad at me forever.”

He lay down beside you and a large hand rested on your leg as he hummed to himself, ignoring you, smiling when you realised he was not copying you and that your plan had backfired. A confused looking Hvitserk shook his head as he left the two of you.


	13. Chapter 13

Ubbe looked up when you sat at the edge of the dock. You hadn’t noticed him and for a moment he found it rather irritating that you didn’t seem to even glance his way. When he cleared his throat you glared at him. “You’re interrupting my peace.” You muttered.

“I was here first so you are the one who interrupted.” Ubbe said offhandedly as he watched you dip your feet in the water.

“I am important so you should leave.” You offered and Ubbe chuckled.

“I’m kind of a big deal.” He said as he quirked an eyebrow and wondered how you didn’t know who he was.


	14. Chapter 14

You looked away from the man you’d been talking with when Ubbe crouched next to your chair, staring the man down. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.”

“We were talking about Paris.” You mumbled and Ubbe raised his eyebrows.

“(Y/N) is very interested.” The man said rather forcefully. Ubbe nodded before reaching over to grip your chin.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He said, smiling when you became flustered under his gaze. With a last glance at the man he stood, moving across the main hall to keep an eye on you.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ubbe! I missed you so much and…” You continued a long ramble of all the things UBbe had missed but he stopped paying attention and smiled at you. “I am so tired I ran all the way from the cabin when I heard the signal for the boats.”

“Too tired to walk home?” He asked and you nodded, he let out a laugh and shrugged. “Don’t worry I’ve got you.” With a quick move he hoisted you over his shoulder.

“Ubbe! What if you drop me.” You giggled but he just scoffed and stomped to the cabin, occasionally pretending to drop you.


	16. Chapter 16

Your dancing caught Ubbe’s eye and he was utterly distracted from Ivar’s ranting. The younger brother followed Ubbe’s gaze, looking between him and you several times before Hvitserk joined and burst into laughter.

“Oh my Gods, you’re in love with her/him.” Hvitserk laughed and Ivar scrunched up his face.

“What makes you think that brother?” Ubbe asked as your antics forced him to crack a wide grin.

“It is obvious.” Hvitserk said simply as he ruffled a confused Ivar’s hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Ubbe growled as he banged on the door. “(Y/N). Open the door now!” He ordered but you refused. He could hear you humpf stubbornly near the door so there was no doubt whether or not you could hear him.

“Nope.” You snapped and he growled again, walking around the house to find a way in.

“(Y/N)... I’m warning you!” He bellowed. “If you don’t open up that door on the count of three, I will start huffing and puffing!” With a sigh he pushed off the door, trying to calm himself for a moment.

He turned slowly to look over his shoulder as he heard the door open a little. You squeaked as he stepped toward you and your face vanished from the gap. With a light chuckle he stomped in.


	18. Chapter 18

Ubbe watched as you and your friend ran, giggling, from the lake and burst into the main hall to hide behind him. He peaked over the back of his chair and frowned when he realised you were flustered and not out of breath.

“His butt is so cute!” Your friend squeaked and you both burst into giggles again. He was going to ask who but Hvitserk strolled in, damp hair, grinning cheekily and you both squealed.

 

“Hello ladies.” Hvitserk said playfully as you both peeped over Ubbe’s shoulders.

“Is he always this cute?” Your friend asked and Ubbe saw you nod from the corner of his eyes.

“So, he has a cute butt. Everyone has a cute butt. I have a cute butt.” Ubbe snapped and brooded until you handed him his pitcher of mead.

 

“We haven’t seen yours so how would we know?” You said honestly. You all started shouting and laughing as Ubbe hopped up and fiddled with the string of his trousers. Sigurd strolled in for lunch and froze with wide eyes and a horrified look as Hvitserk joked that he’d have to cover your eyes.


End file.
